Sabores
by Nortia
Summary: Rose se veía obligada a tratar con mucha gente a lo largo de su vida. Y había personas, personas especiales, que solía asociar con sabores. Tabla Sabores de la comunidad De Todos Los Sabores.


_Para B., que me introdujo en el maravilloso mundo de Vampire Academy hace no tanto; gracias, de verdad._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Tabla Sabores, de la comunidad De Todos Los Sabores._

_5. Caramelo_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Rose miraba con curiosidad todo cuanto estaba a la vista. Aquella sala luminosa, pintada de un amarillo tan claro que podría pasar por blanco; las sillas, de un azul claro bastante bonito, que rodeaban las grandes y bajas mesas blancas que había esparcidas por toda la sala.

Aunque claro, todo este ambiente en apariencia agradable quedaba opacado por los críos con los que la obligaban a compartir clase. Algunos metiéndose el dedo en la nariz, otros tirándose de los pelos, otros llorando en las faldas de sus madres porque los iban a abandonar. Nenazas.

Su madre estaría muy lejos en aquellos momentos, así se lo había dicho la última vez que la había visto, hacía un mes. Aunque aquello no era una novedad, ya que ella estaba siempre fuera, cumpliendo su deber y como era normal. Lo que no entendía era como había niños que sí visitaban normalmente a sus madres o incluso vivían con ellas. ¿Acaso ellas no debían cumplir con su deber de guardianas?

A Rose le faltaba mucho para entender esto.

La clase comenzó poco después. Una profesora estirada como el palo de una escoba e uniformada impecablemente fue quién resultó ser su profesora por el resto del curso, Mrs. Johnson. A Rose le cayó mal en el acto, y tomó nota mental para inventarse un mote que le hiciera justicia a ese moño tan ridículo, que no solo era muy ajustado, sino que además poseía un tono castaño desvaído que no le hacía ningún favor.

Cuando Mrs. Johnson comenzó a despotricar sobre reglas y bla bla bla, Rose desconectó por completo. Paseó la mirada por su mesa, para ver quién estaba en ella.

Al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraban dos chicos. Uno era un dhampir, y el otro un moroi, y parecían haber hecho buenas migas, pues se les veía cuchichear mientras se reían con una risa que a Rose se le antojó estúpida. Siguió observando, y la única persona que se hallaba también en la mesa era una chica moroi que escuchaba las palabras de la profesora con bastante atención.

Lo normal en Rose hubiera sido pasar a otra cosa y burlarse después de la pelota de la clase. Pero había algo, algo en las delicadísimas facciones de la moroi, o en su aspecto de ángel. Tal vez era algo en su palidísima tez, o en sus enormes ojos verdes. No sabía que tenía esa moroi, pero tenía algo que la atraía irremediablemente, algo que hacía que no pudiera quitar la vista aunque quisiera.

Amortiguadamente, casi como si ella no se encontrase en aquella habitación, escuchó a la profesora decir que aprenderían a escribir su nombre. En cuanto dijo que deberían juntarse en parejas, ni se lo pensó. Se acercó a la niña con su andar descarado marca Hathaway, llena de curiosidad aunque no lo admitiera.

— Hey, ¿quieres ser mi pareja? — dijo con todo el desparpajo del mundo.

La niña la miró por unos instantes con los ojos muy abiertos, y le pareció aún más vulnerable que antes. Al ver como asintió rápidamente, se sentó en el sitio de al lado sin pedir permiso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su pelo olía a caramelo.

— Ahora, quiero que todos cojáis papel y boli del cajón rojo e intentéis imitar las letras de la pizarra para obtener vuestros nombres— dijo la profesora, con un tono tan monótono que parecía que estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Tras un gran revuelo de la clase, en el cual todos se pelearon por los bolis de colores más extraños, todos volvieron a sus sitios. Rose, con el pelo revuelto, volvió empuñando como un trofeo un bolígrafo morado con dibujos. La chica moroi que la acompañaba estaba mucho más arreglada, pero con un bolígrafo azul.

Al final, resultaba que eso de escribir era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La chica rubia que había a su lado lo estaba haciendo bastante mejor que ella, aunque había que tener en cuenta lo lento que iba.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? — Le preguntó Rose entre susurros. La niña la miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

— Con paciencia— Puff, pues entonces se iba a pegar un buen rato. Rose tenía muchas virtudes, y ella lo sabía, pero la paciencia no era una de ellas.

Una eternidad después— al menos para Rose—, Rose casi había terminado. Puede que la s estuviera un poco torcida, y la e un poco aplastada, pero ahí estaba: Rose. Entonces, escuchó a su lado.

— ¡Mire! — la moroi rubia que estaba a su lado ya había terminado.

La mujer miró su trabajo despectivamente.

— Ese— comenzó la mujer—, no es tu nombre. Tú no te llamas Lissa, sino Vasilisa.

— Pero mi mamá me llama así.

— Eso no importa. Repítelo, y asegúrate de que en el papel figure Vasilisa Dragomir.

Entonces, Rose observó que a la niña le brillaron los ojos y, por unos segundos, estuvo segura de que iba a llorar. Y, sin saber como, ocurrió algo. Hubo algo en los ojos acuosos de la chica, algo en la mirada de perverso placer de aquella bruja, algo en su ya naciente instinto de guardiana. Hubo algo que explotó, y supo perfectamente lo que debía hacer: Defender a su moroi.

— Oiga, ¡esto es injusto, es demasiado difícil!

— ¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres para gritarme así? — le reclamó la mujer, horrorizada.

Siguiendo un instinto primario, Rose cogió el libro más cercano a ella y se lo tiró a la mujer. Esta se dio cuenta e intentó esquivar el proyectil, pero aunque Rose no sabía escribir, sabía perfectamente atinar a un objetivo en movimiento.

— ¡Alguien mejor que tú, bastarda fascista!

Rose no tenía ni idea de lo aquello significaba, pero la cara horrorizada de la profesora le dijo que había estado bien. De acuerdo, ya tenía mote. La bastarda fascista le lanzó una última mirada y salió de la clase con rapidez.

Cuando se giró hacia la niña, esta la miraba con adoración, como si la hubiera salvado de algo mucho peor que una profesora amargada. Esto reconfortó a Rose sin saber esta el motivo. La niña extendió la mano, con timidez. El olor a caramelo la volvió a inundar de nuevo, y se le hizo un olor muy agradable.

— Hola. Soy Vasilisa Dragomir, aunque me gusta más Lissa.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Yo soy Rose.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones del Capítulo:_

**1º** Este capítulo forma parte de la Tabla Sabores de mi comunidad De Todos Los Sabores. Son en total diez capítulos o sabores. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre VA, así que espero críticas sinceras.

2º Cada capítulo irá de Rose con un personaje diferente, y como asocia a cada uno con un sabor. Actualizaré cuando pueda, aunque cumpliendo los plazos, claro.

3º Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
